


Deadly Flowers

by Queenzie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Manga Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: One-sided.The phrase had never dawned on to Bertholdt until now, as he was struggling to breathe, while watching the girl he loved showing others something that he felt like he’d never get to see.





	Deadly Flowers

One-sided.

The phrase had never dawned on to Bertholdt until now, as he was struggling to breathe, while watching the girl he loved showing others something that he felt like he’d never get to see.

As Annie was sparring with Eren, he couldn’t help but notice how different she acted around him. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

As long as he’s known her and tried his best to get close to her, he’d never felt like she was ever truly happy. She’d always tried her best to distance herself from him and Reiner when they were younger. They had gotten a little closer a few times, but she probably didn’t think anything of it. Realizing this broke his heart.

Suddenly, his lungs felt as if they were on fire and he fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

His sparring partner quickly crouched down to his level, afraid that he had hurt him. Bertholdt assured him that he didn’t and rushed to the bathroom, coughing desperately into the toilet.

Instead of vomit landing in the toilet like he’d expected, some blood followed by something that looked like flower petals ended up coming up.

At the time he didn’t think anything of it and shrugged it off, assuming it was something he’d ate earlier.

However, this didn’t just go away.

The more he thought about his bottled up feelings for her, the worse his condition got.

When Annie went into the Military Police he could barely contain himself. He was sick to his stomach and felt as if he couldn’t breathe at the thought of her being so far from him.

More bloody petals.

When he had heard that she crystallized herself it happened again. He was worried sick that he would never see her again after that, but he still had hope.

More bloody petals.

When Armin had deceived him into thinking she was being constantly tortured, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a painful coughing fit of flowers as well as his rage.

More bloody petals.

When Reiner had mentioned countless times that Bertholdt needed to confess to Annie his feelings for her when they returned home, he felt as if these flowers that were coming up this time had thorns, that were stabbing him in the heart.

More bloody petals.

When Armin had mentioned him leaving Annie behind again and Bertholdt tried to act as if it didn’t bother him, his lungs burned.

More bloody petals.

When Bertholdt was laying atop a roof with his limbs cut off, defenseless and barely conscious as his life was being gambled on, he only had one thought going through his mind.

He would never get to see her face again. He would never get the chance to confess his love to Annie. She would never know.

Somehow that hurt more than knowing this was the end for him.

The burning feeling overwhelmed him again, but this time was different when he coughed up his last petals. It kind of felt like relief, something he hadn’t felt in a while.

The flowers that were growing inside of him had died too. 

 


End file.
